


Unexpected Unions

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Keith and Lance get married!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Unexpected Unions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klance__Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance__Dreams/gifts).



The sheer amount of people assembled in his back yard made Shiro glad he and Adam had opted for a house off-base, because there was no way they would have been able to pull off this not-so-little get together if they hadn’t. Granted, the massive barbeque, complete with music, a dance floor, and after-dark fireworks, hadn’t been Shiro’s idea in the first place. Adam had simply waltzed into Shiro’s home office one day and announced that they were going to be hosting a get together for everyone, on this day, at this time, and all Shiro had to do was show up.

But if he wanted to help barbeque, it would be greatly appreciated.

That had been less than two months ago and all too soon the day was upon them, the back yard flooded with guests and Shiro left to wonder how they had managed to fit so many tables in such a space. Even a large space like his back yard. Humans and aliens mingled so easily, now that the war was over, friends and allies coming together for whatever the reason Adam had to host this little event.

This would account for the wide variety of meat, and what he assumed was meat, that Shiro was cooking. He had four different grills going, and was glad to have one of his Atlas officers assisting him - a man named Curtis. Curtis was probably one of few few people amongst all the guests who hadn’t been privy to the war off-planet, but he had accepted Adam’s invitation with a bright smile.

Adam, accepting a hand from Shiro, climbed onto the top of the last empty picnic table and whistled loudly to draw everyone’s attention. It took a few attempts, and maybe some sharp words, but soon he was welcoming everyone to his home.

“It’s so great to see everyone,” he beamed. “Unfortunately, Keith and Lance send their regrets, but the transport from New Daibazaal has been delayed and they couldn’t make it. But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves just a little more, for them! So please, everyone, fill your plates, fill your cups, and take a seat. There’s a lot more to be seen than delicious food and good conversation.”

Shiro regarded his fiance with a questioning look but offered his hand once more, not that Adam needed it, assisting the brunette as he jumped down from the table.

“What?” Adam asked him, lacing their fingers together as he stepped against Shiro’s chest and gave the larger man a quick kiss.

“Just wondering what in the world you have planned, that’s all,” Shiro chuckled. “You haven’t told me anything about today, other than you wanted me to cook all this food. I appreciate the fact that Hunk made a lot of the cold stuff, though, and that Curtis has been working the grills with me.”

“I invited everyone you know, human and otherwise,” Adam smiled. “All because I want everyone to just… enjoy themselves for once. We’ve all been working so hard since the war ended and I figured, it’s been six months, we need to relax a little.”

Shiro sighed and kissed Adam once more before watching him head off to do… whatever he had planned. Apparently this involved draping a stiff, white sheet over the railing of the second level deck, directly behind the table Adam had been sitting on. There was already a good deal of vines growing all over the railing, something Shiro loved - after so long in space, or in the desert at the Garrison, Shiro loved the greenery that came with his two level home.

Once everyone was sitting down and eating, and with conversation flowing smoothly, the upbeat music that had been playing in the background until that moment suddenly shifted to something softer, more instrumental. It took Shiro a moment to realize Adam had left his side, though he assumed his fiance was off changing the music.

Instead, Adam was once more positioning himself on the oversize picnic table that had been purposely left empty. He stayed quiet, this time, waiting as attention slowly turned towards him, people beginning to murmur, wondering what was going on.

When Adam signalled for everyone to quiet, Shiro was impressed that they indeed hushed up. The soft music continued to play and it was quickly apparent that it wasn’t just standard instrumentals - this was a rather traditional wedding song. There was a moment or two when Shiro panicked, seeing as he was the only person engaged at the moment, but his fears were quickly dispersed as he caught sight of who the music was for.

Coming down either side of the deck, via two sets of stairs, were Keith and Lance. One dressed in black with red accents, the other in white with blue accents. Stuck on Daibazaal, indeed. Adam was damn proud of himself for pulling this off without anyone knowing what was going on, with exception of Curtis who was very quietly moving himself into place to take pictures.

Soon enough the two grinning young males were standing on the picnic table, Adam between them and two, very careful, steps away. Keith took Lance’s hands in his own as Adam once more quieted the crowd of people, the dark haired male gently stroking his thumb against Lance’s hand. The ceremony, if you could call it that, was going to be very quick, and quite modified, with just enough time for the two males to speak their vows.

“Lance,” Keith began first, “To say we’ve been through a lot together would be the biggest understatement in the universe, pun absolutely intended. There are so many things I could attribute to bringing us together, but as much as I’d like to say it was easy… we both know it wasn’t. I pushed you away for so long that, really, I still don’t know in the hell you put up with me. Or why you tried so hard. Or why you waited. But like I told you when I finally let you in… I’m never going to let you go, again. That’s why I’m here, Lance McClain. I’m marrying you. I’m taking you as mine, and I’m never letting you go, never again. I’m yours, forever.”

Lance hadn’t realized he was crying until Keith released his hands and cupped his face, thumbs wiping away the tears.

“Keith…” Lance spoke softly, needing to clear his throat before he continued. “Wow, you, uh, that was really good. Like, really, /really/ good. I don’t know how I can follow that, how my words can top that, but what I /can/ say is… I love you. I’ve loved you for longer than I really should have, and I don’t even care that for a while, it hurt to love you. Because right now, ever moment of pain, every struggle, every time I thought it would just be easier to give up… It was all worth it. Because I have you, and like you said, I’m never letting you go. I would have waited a lifetime to be with you, Keith Kogane.”

Just one more step, they were almost there, it was almost official. Blue eyes met purple as Lance placed a simple, thin band of black on Keith’s very important finger, followed by Keith repeating the action on Lance. They had gone back and forth on even having rings, just in case they were lost during their missions in space, but Keith insisted having something to mark Lance as his own.

Hands clasped and Adam speaking the final binding words, the two pressed their lips together, stepping just a bit closer as they embraced one another. The sound of all their friends and family cheering, and clapping, and generally celebrating their sudden and unannounced marriage came only as background noise as Keith and Lance got lost in each other. Even as the kiss broke, Keith held Lance around the waist while Lance slid long fingers through loose, long hair.

No one had expected a thing.

It was glorious.

*****

“Since when can you dance?”

“Surprised?”

“Impressed,” Lance smiled, twirling his fingers in Keith’s long hair as they swayed back and forth to the music. There weren’t all that many traditions they were going for on this day, hence the incredibly relaxed atmosphere in general, but a first dance seemed necessary. Music was something that brought everyone together, even those unfamiliar with marriage and human ceremonies.

“I’m sure I can find plenty more to impress you with,” Keith teased, tugging Lance a little closer so he could kiss him once more. They had kissed hundreds of times, he was sure, but that was as boyfriends, or even something more complicated, but this time, this time they were kissing as husbands. As mates. As a bonded pair who could never be broken apart.

*****

The sun had set. The fireworks had gone off. Most of the guests had gone home, taking a good deal of food with them, thankfully. But Keith and Lance remained, sitting on the roof of Shiro and Adam’s modest home, watching the stars come out. They had seen these stars before, from so many different angles. And they had seen stars most people on the planet had never dreamed of, and would never see.

Stars and planets and beings that would forever linger in their minds, long after they (eventually) retired from their place with the Blades of Marmora.

But for the time being they sat together, Keith’s left arm curled tightly around Lance’s waist, lacing the fingers of their left hands together. Bringing their rings together. While the stars sparkled in the dark night sky and the crescent moon bathed them in its silver glow, Lance and Keith rested against one another.

No words were needed.


End file.
